Dance with You
by Katsuki
Summary: SetoJou This is a birthday flic for myself, it's two days late but meh... Seto gives in and lets Mokuba have a party at a rink with the gang and he goes ice skating.


This is a Birthday flic for me! ^ ^ Happy Birthday to ME! ^ ^ I'm 15! And YES it is on Halloween. This flic happens in July cause that's when Mokuba has his birthday! His birthday is on July 7th. Seto's JUST past! It was on October 26th! ^ ^  
  
YAOI! YAOI!! YAOI!!! YAOI!!!! YAOI!!!!  
  
Pairings- Seto/Jou *My favorite!*  
  
Song- Dance with you by Bowling for Soup.  
  
One-shot  
  
Dance with you~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto sighed in compete disbelief. Somehow his brother got him to let him to have a birthday party and now he was at an inside roller and ice rink with Yugi and the gang.  
  
When everyone went off to do their thing he stayed behind at the box office to talk to a friend.  
  
"Oh! How are you Seto?" A woman said happily. She practically ran around and out of her office to hug him. "Oh Seto! My, have you grown! I remember when you were this big!" She stated after hugging him, holding he hand up about to her waist.  
  
He smiled softly as he straightened up after returning her hug. Linda was the cashier for the rink and he was mildly surprised that she remembered him.  
  
He used to come here to learn to take the cold temperature and learned to be light on his feet. Ice-skating was a thing Gozaburo made him do to learn self-discipline. Not even Mokuba knew he knew how to ice skate.  
  
Linda squealed as she reached up and pinched his cheeks. Normally he would hate this, don't get him wrong he still hated it but this woman was someone that taught him patience. She was like a second mother. She had her own son but she was a big woman with a big heart.  
  
She grabbed his hand a slapped it as Seto laughed lightly as she started to lecture him about not visiting her after all these year.  
  
"Now I want to see you put your skates on and skate like you've never skated before young man!" She finished, shooing him off. At least she wasn't going to watch.  
  
"I'll be there to see how much you remember!"  
  
Seto chuckled softly. You can't help but love her. "Now, now. I just want you to turn on the radio on pop or rock instead that old stuff or that rap crap that you seem to think all young people listen to."  
  
"Oh alright." She said with a long sigh as if he demanded her like he was the parent and she being the teen told to take out the trash.  
  
Seto looked around. It still looked the same here and there. The mats were new and the paint but it was all the same. He blinked when he saw a lot more games. Mokuba, Yugi and Tristan already at it.  
  
Seto saw the flaps to the ice rink move as someone went in. Seto shrugged it off and went into the first locker room to put on his old skates.  
  
Once he had his skates on he went into the wood door to the rink. He breathed deeply at the smell of new ice as he looked around to see about ten people wobbling on the sides against the walls. He jumped on the wall and sat and he listened to the music and took off his trench coat.  
  
He did a quick lap around the ice to see how good his skates were sharpened and loving the feeling of it. It felt like he was flying. He snickered as the 'grandma's' as they were called, they were just kids that had to use a mobile bar- like a walker- to skate, looked at he amazed at how fast he was.  
  
He stopped at the wall and began to stretch. If he didn't then he might pull a muscle the worst probably the groin muscle. He nearly groaned in pain at the memory of that happing to him.  
  
Suddenly the radio stopped as someone turned on a tape. A blond jumped over the wall and got into place.  
  
The skater was shockingly a guy. He was on the far right center of the rink with his left hand on his hip, the other up high in the air to the side as he posed standing on his right with his left wrapped around behind it. A guitar started and the skated started to nod to the beat.  
  
*What's it mean to be alone now* the skater twisted into back twirls, toeing straight down the middle of the rink. He arms wrapping around his waist. He jumped out at the guitar again.  
  
*How's it feel to be by yourself* He did an illusion. A back scratch spin with his leg kicking up to his head then behind and doing a sea-saw look with his hands behind his back.  
  
*You got me, I didn't get you back* He pulled out. His left leg raised behind him and his arms spread out straight.  
  
*Then you got me, again* He toed his left foot into the ice and hugged himself then did a back pivot.  
  
*You got inside through a hold in my defenses* The skater was Jou! He started doing back cross over quickly and with amazing speed.  
  
*And how you fit I'll never understand* Jou turned and did a spread eagle. His legs spread with his knees straight and arms wide as glided around in a figure eight.  
  
*But you got into me, and I got into you* Jou's hands rubbed his chest and the top of his thighs.  
  
*And now, I wanna do it again* Jou twisted to glide backwards into a mohawk and did two slit jumps- Russian and Chinese- amazingly high for anyone.  
  
*How's it feel to know now* He finished those with a stag.  
  
*What cha think 'bout that* He goes to back cross overs and does an axel.  
  
*You got me, now we can't go back* He stops and goes on his toes-leaning back as he curls his fingers to someone- anyone to come forward, to dance with him.  
  
*You'll never get me again* He turns as if he was rejected and wouldn't accept it as he turned and waved his hand behind him.  
  
*You got inside through a hold in my defenses* He twirls around quickly on his going around at an angle.  
  
*And how you fit I'll never understand* He stops and shakes his head holding it as if he was dizzy.  
  
*But you got into me, and I got into you* He stands there and holds his chest in a pleading gesture. He runs his hands down his chest. He spun and twirled on his knees but got up quickly.  
  
*And now, I wanna do it again* He rolled and twisted his body touching himself.  
  
*I only wanna dance with you* He went down and snapped, arching his back with the look of ecstasy on his face.  
  
*I only wanna dance with you* He opened his eyes and looked Seto in the eye. He skated over to him and snowed him. He pulled him to the center.  
  
*You go up down turn around merry go round and round* Jou tossed his arms up then crouched down. He twirled and then swung his hips in front of a standing Seto Kaiba.  
  
*Shake it shake it two times dose doe cotton eyed joe* He rotated his hip to the left, then backwards to the right.  
  
*Run around pull me down never gonna come around* Jou circled Seto then pulled his arm to pull him down then spun into a pose in front of him.  
  
*I'm never gonna forget you* He leaned forward and poked Seto in the chest.  
  
*You go up down turn around merry go round and round* Seto smirked as he took off. Jou snapped his head to him and chased Seto in circles, dodging little kids and walls as the ran on ice.  
  
*Shake it shake it two times dose doe cotton eyed joe* Seto turned into back cross overs and shacked his hips and twirled on his toes so fast it looked like he jumped.  
  
*Run around pull me down never gonna come around* Seto showed off by doing a double Lutz but Jou pulled his arm when he did he check and was pulled out of orbit.  
  
*I'm never gonna forget you* Jou did a mohawk and did a skateboarder ally with a snow flip.  
  
*You got inside through a hold in my defenses* Seto did a karate loop with a toe jab.  
  
*And how you fit I'll never understand* They swung into a perfect couple back camel together. Seto was on the outside, Jou fitting perfectly in the middle.  
  
*But you got into me, and I got into you* The molded into a back sit and was able to check.  
  
*And now, I wanna do it again* Seto started back cross overs again but with his hands in Jou's as he skated forward. Seto did a powerful back pivot with Jou flawlessly flying over the ice. Their hands tightly together.  
  
*I only wanna dance with you* Jou flew higher then lower then higher again.  
  
*I only wanna dance with you* Jou stood and checked with Seto holding his waist.  
  
*I only wanna dance with you* Seto leaned forward and grabbed Jou's waist again, flipping Jou's legs over his shoulder and posing Jou but slid him down his back and Jou had his hands around Seto's waist.  
  
*I only wanna dance with you* Seto twirled Jou and ended the performance with Jou in his arms on his left leg mostly and his right out to the side. Like a dance dip.  
  
Jou chuckled and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and flat out frenched the guy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me-eee! Happy Birthday to Me! ^-^ Go me! My birthday was October 31st but I didn't get this up in time cause I was at a friends house for two days.  
  
Please Review just for the hell of it!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Loves from Katsuki. 


End file.
